


【Fate/Grand Order】Age of Babylon ｜ 民智［閃恩]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯來自烏魯克人民的證詞：出現在城牆外的那個人，絕對不是恩奇都。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 38





	【Fate/Grand Order】Age of Babylon ｜ 民智［閃恩]

烏魯克的人們說，出現在牆外的那個美麗虛幻的身影，絕對不是他們的恩奇都。

01某個總在椰棗樹下乘涼的老人的回憶

「我還記得那個人第一次出現在烏魯克的街道上，那一年我還是健步如飛的哩。」

坐在樹下的老人這樣說，他撚著鬍子，回想好久好久以前的事情。

那時候的吉爾伽美什王並不如現在賢明，他雖然高大英俊、聰明善戰，卻性格乖戾、暴虐荒淫，王將烏魯克父親的兒子們都抓去充軍，用他們赤誠的血榮耀王國的威名、王將烏魯克母親的女兒們當成娛樂，用她們純潔的血妝點王宮裡的寢床。人們雖不需要擔心魔獸與外患侵擾，卻日夜憂心於王一時起意的掠奪。

那個人在一個異常晴朗的日子出現在街道上。雖然一句話都沒說、甚至一點聲響也沒發出，可誰都注意到他了。最初大家連反應都有些遲鈍，因為那樣分不出性別的美麗容貌簡直不屬於人類，就算開口說了話也仍舊雌雄莫辨，他說，我要來矯正那個傲慢的烏魯克王。

「我一生從未再見過那樣的決鬥，明明就只有兩個人，卻波瀾壯闊的像是一場千軍萬馬的聖戰。」

他們在聖壇前廣場的戰鬥持續了三天三夜。我們從未想過有人可以跟那個天賦異稟的王平分秋色，但他們確實⋯⋯不相上下，同樣年輕、耀眼、強大，不知饜足的王終於遇見了相配的伴侶，連帶著性格也有所改變，吉爾伽美什王與恩奇都成為了摯友，成為共同守護烏魯克的英雄。

那真是美好的年代，黃金般的歲月。

老人閉上了眼睛，像是回到了非常遙遠的昔日。他似乎還想描摹些什麼，還想回憶些什麼，上了年紀的腦袋卻不聽使喚，某一年秋季豐收的時候、或是某一年兩河氾濫的時候，零碎的故事起了頭就忘記過程、講了過程就忘記源頭，唯有開始與結局沒有忘記。他很悵惘地又撚了捻鬍子。

「——已經這麼多年過去了啊。」

02市集上水果攤的老闆的說法

「那年我還是個小孩子呢，我在街道上跟朋友一塊玩耍的時候沒有看清楚路，一頭就撞進了吉爾伽美什王的身上。」

早年的王很少踏出王宮，他對平民百姓的生活沒有興趣，對他而言臣民不過都是他財產的一部分，所以我撞到王的時候只是愣住，一個年幼的孩子沒有見過那麼高大又那麼冷漠的男人，嚇得動彈不得，直到旁邊的人驚呼王的名諱，才意識到自己犯下了可怕的過錯。

吉爾，等一會。王身邊的人卻開口說，我這才注意到王的身邊跟著別人，神情與服裝卻都不像是宮廷侍衛，他蹲了下來與我平視，然後仔細地檢查我是否有受傷。

在街上玩耍要小心噢，他很溫柔的叮囑我，然後鼓勵地拍了拍我的背要我離開。我還有點猶豫，王卻已經不將目光放在我身上，我就很安心的跑掉了。那一整天，我都覺得自己的背暖烘烘的。

「只要有恩奇都在，王就會比平常更溫和、更有耐性。」

而當王忙於政務的時候，恩奇都總是會一個人在街上散步。  
他會幫牧人看管羊隻、幫巫醫分辨每一種森林裡採回的草藥，他給吵鬧不休的嬰兒唱搖籃曲、替爭執打架的路人主持公道；見到哪裡建築傾倒頹危、或是哪個人家遭逢變故，能幫上忙的他就捲起袖子；如果遇到不能處理的，他就回去告訴王，然後帶著能幫忙的人再度前來。

現在的王啊、比以前要辛苦多了。以前的歲月有恩奇都替他傾聽民意，他便能專心處理政務；有恩奇都替他訓練王軍，他便能專心設計城塞。並不是說現在的宮廷要員或軍隊侍衛不可靠——哎，只是恩奇都總是特別的，只有他能毫不畏懼地提出任何諫言，只有他能讓固執的王改變心意。他們就像心靈相通一樣，不管是安內還是攘外都默契十足、攜手並進。

「恩奇都就像是王的半身。 這個世界上只有恩奇都，絕不可能與王作對。」

03王宮裡祭祀長的意見

「可能因為我跟他們兩的相處時間比較長，所以比起英雄事蹟，我更常想起微不足道的小事。」

祭祀長西杜麗露出了懷念的笑容，說那個從山林裡來的恩奇都雖然能讀懂野獸的足跡、能分辨鳥兒的吟鳴，對於人類他不懂的事情卻很多。

某回祭典開始的早上他們兩個人睡眼惺忪地被推進浴室，為了確保不耽誤祭祀的流程，是西杜麗親自押著他們起床。恩奇都在王宮裡有自己的房間，但只要他在王房裡留宿，他們就會徹夜暢談到隔天起不來的程度。盥洗過後恩奇都遍找不到他的白袍，西杜麗說拿去洗了。

你可以什麼都不要穿，怪物的王笑著說，我的子民還沒看過赤身裸體的神器呢。  
你不穿我就不穿，王的怪物立刻說，好朋友要同進退，嗯？  
西杜麗沒讓他們做出這種令人髮指的事情——當然，如果他們下定決心她恐怕阻止不了——她早就準備好乾淨的禮袍給兩個人換上。王似乎對於兩個人近乎成對的服飾相當滿意，恩奇都卻如臨大敵——他總是穿著簡單的衣服，完全不曉得複雜的祭祀禮袍該怎麼著裝，一腳從褲子開衩的側邊穿了出來，他一臉困惑的神情讓王哈哈大笑。

我不是老穿這種褲子的嗎？王說。  
我沒事不會盯著你的下半身，吉爾，等到我盯著的時候，大半你什麼也沒穿。

恩奇都露骨的話語西杜麗就當作沒有聽到。不要對他們兩的談話內容深究是所有王宮內工作人員的共識。

「恩奇都還說要親手給王畫上神紋，他對於人類文明的事情總是很有興趣。」

吉爾，你不要亂動，這樣子我很難畫的。恩奇都一本正經地說，王毫不留情地嘲笑他：  
就連醉鬼走的路也比你畫的線要直，朋友，我懷疑這樣的神紋會直接被當作對神的不敬。

覺得受到冒犯的恩奇都沾了一把鮮紅的硃砂，面不改色的往王臉上抹。那天最後祭祀還是延遲了，因為他們倆不僅把對方畫得一團亂，還一路從中庭打到聖壇，來參加祭祀的民眾大聲歡呼，融洽地分成兩派替他們加油打氣。

深夜的時候王宮前的廣場升起了營火，人們三兩成群地跳舞。恩奇都就著王的手一口一口吃著沾了蜂蜜的水果，王耐性地給他解釋每一種獻神舞蹈的意義，恩奇都金綠色的髮絲上還零落地染著硃砂，吉爾伽美什王頸子上還有泥人全力掐出的瘀青，但他們沒多久就站了起來，手牽著手加入舞蹈。

那並不是特別盛大的活動，只不過是每年秋收的時候固定舉行的儀式罷了。西杜麗卻永遠記得那隻笨拙的舞，踩著輕快又零碎的步伐，與酬神無關，畢竟他們眼裡只看見了彼此。

「他終於回來的時候，我膽大包天的狠狠數落了他⋯⋯要不是王看著恩奇都的表情總是那麼溫柔，我搞不好就會揍他了。」

04 整個烏魯克醫術最高明的巫醫的病例

「我親眼看著那個跟王一樣強壯的恩奇都變得越來越虛弱，而我們什麼也做不到。」

因為神的詛咒而倒下的恩奇都變得越來越虛弱，王宮裡的巫醫嘗試了各種各樣的藥草，巫女們虔誠地祈禱，王不眠不休親自看照恩奇都，那張美麗的臉龐卻越來越憔悴，白瓷似的臉龐泛起病態的青，河水般透澈的眼瞳也漸漸乾涸，最後終於永遠閉上。

十二天太短了，人們還好奇地討論著許久沒有見到王與恩奇都，那個美麗的人兒就驟然而逝。

「王被哀傷擊倒⋯⋯於是由宮廷出面宣布了這個消息。」

巨大的哀傷籠蓋了全國，不合時宜的下起了無盡的暴雨，狂風把王的哀痛帶往每一個角落，人們焚燒神壇、砸毀神像，相擁著哭泣，恩奇都的死是烏魯克慘痛的失去，但是我們受的傷，遠不及吉爾伽美什王。

那是一個帶著三分之二神性的王，絕大部分不屬於人間。他曾經除了自己誰也不愛、誰也不尊重、誰也不珍惜，他什麼都有，也什麼都沒有，因為太過寂寞，而走上的傲慢的偏道。而那些神不拿走他的國土、不拿走他的人民、不拿走他的財寶，卻奪走了他唯一的朋友。

祂們怎麼可以帶走恩奇都呢？

「他擁抱著他的屍體七天六夜，然後親手將他葬在冥界。無論我們願不願意相信⋯⋯恩奇都已經死於諸神的惡意，不會再回到我們的身邊了。」

05住在郊區有兩個孩子的母親的轉述

「我婆婆總是說起恩奇都，說他與王還在一起的時候，就算住在邊境也完全不需要害怕魔獸侵擾。」

那個時候守望邊境的塔樓上總是放著一隻號角，吹出來的聲音低沈悠遠，就像大地本身在鳴唱。只要兇惡的怪物或不善的神祇出現在牆外，號角的聲音就會讓楔或是鎖——大部分時間都是兩者一起——前來退敵。

他們似乎沒有打倒不了的對手，那兩個人並肩的樣子曾經就是烏魯克繁榮的縮影。

「烏魯克最好的年代，是那兩個人一起開創的呀。」

現在倒也沒有不好。  
王修築城塞、設計新的軍陣，即使他無法親自前來，邊境也不再像從前那麼險惡。因為道路開通了，貿易也變得繁盛，車隊使用野獸討厭的薰香，所以即使去拜訪住在不同村落的親戚也容易許多。婆婆總是說，如果恩奇都能看見現在的烏魯克就好了。

我對恩奇都的記憶很淺很淺，他死去的時候我還很小，只印象那是我一生見過最美麗的人。後來長大問起其他大人，他們總是會笑著回憶當年的事情，成熟穩重的王還年輕的時候是多麽盛氣凌人，那兩個人又是多麽的莽撞，他們雖然守護著國家，卻也到處闖禍，大人們笑著笑著，就會沈默下來，為了緩解變得沈重的氣氛，總會有個人唱起歌謠。

——天之丘的彼端落下星辰，恩奇都是吉爾伽美什王的槍，烏魯克的戰斧。

恩奇都將自己稱為武器，我卻覺得若是可以讓每一個烏魯克的子民都這麼想念，就應該稱之為人。

我對於沒能更加認識他而感到遺憾，我對於我的孩子們沒能見到他而感到遺憾。  
如果我們可以不要哀傷地唱著讚揚那兩個人的民謠、如果我們可以不要看著冰冷的雕像想念他就好了。

「但我們還是要繼續說下去呀，不能讓那些沒見過恩奇都的孩子，把我們的寶物跟出現在城外的那個怪物混為一談。」

06 某個子民臨終前的遺言

「我父親最敬慕吉爾伽美什王，就連彌留的時候，也都還念念不忘。」

我們小時候都聽著吉爾伽美什王的傳奇故事長大，說他如何驍勇、如何賢明，他體恤百姓、尊重生命，他敬神，卻不服從神的蠻橫。我們家的孩子都敬仰著王，實際上整個烏魯克的孩子大概都以作為吉爾伽美什王的子民為傲，每當王到街上來巡查，總是爭先恐後地飛奔出去想要見他。

當他年老的時候，卻開始說起不一樣的回憶。他說吉爾伽美什王曾經拋棄這個國家一次。  
我當然難以相信，他卻嚴肅地說，不能怪他，別怪他，我向你說這個故事不是要讓你懷疑我們的王，我要你知道，他曾經經歷過什麼。

吉爾伽美什王守護了多少的人民啊，我們一生能夠過得平安順遂，又有多大部分是仰仗王的恩輝。

「我一生最大的遺憾，就是沒能看王得到幸福。」

沒能看他開枝散葉、愛著某人也被某人愛著，沒能看他獲得平凡的幸福。

烏魯克的王又怎麼會有娶不到的女子？仰慕著王的少女可以繞城牆三圈，王想不想要罷了。我這樣跟父親說，沒准王並不想要凡人的幸福啊，他畢竟有神的血統。

父親卻搖了搖頭，他說，你沒有經過烏魯克的少女都害怕王的年代，你也沒有經歷過王拒絕女神追求的時候，他要娶誰都是很簡單的、他要成神也不是不可能，但是啊。

吉爾伽美什王與人類一起留在地上。

因為有一道鎖鍊，牢牢地將他繫留與此。如果懷抱著與某人共度的溫柔回憶，那麼終其一生的孤獨就並不恐怖、如果曾經有某個人在心臟與骨頭深處都留下了深刻的烙印，那麼『唯一』與『永遠』就是必然成真的允諾。

在父親睡去之前，留下了一句我聽不懂的話。

「王啊⋯⋯如果我先您一步見到他，就請原諒我僭越要向他訴說他離去後的那些歲月了。」

07被抓到魔獸巢穴的男性的抵抗

「你可以殺死烏魯克的人民、掠奪我們的家園，但不許你用那張臉，踩在這片土地上。」

即使一半的身體都已經被吞噬，那個男人卻還是無視於對死亡的恐懼，明明不是戰士，卻有著強韌的精神。金固很好奇地問，為什麼呢？

你怎麼知道我不是真正的恩奇都？你怎麼知道我不是因為長年困在陰冷悲慘的冥界，回到土地上對著辜負我的吉爾伽美什王復仇的恩奇都？你怎麼知道我不是因為憎恨著遺忘了我獨自獲得幸福的烏魯克人，回到土地上將你們全部殘殺殆盡的恩奇都？

那個男人只是抬起頭，問那個竊賊：你說說看，我是誰？  
金固愕然，他聳了聳肩：我怎麼會知道？

被困住的男人跟著笑了，他的臉因為一次的火災意外而變得面目全非。因為受傷的痛苦以及不想面對周遭的同情，他自願到邊境去守城，某一次遇到惡神襲擊，差點死去的時候，是天之鎖趕來幫忙。  
恩奇都他、恩奇都見到面的時候就喊出了他的名字，說好久不見。  
不知道是死裡逃生的激動，還是長年離群索居的孤獨，他哭著問，您怎麼記得我是誰呢？

恩奇都眨了眨眼，彷彿很理所當然地笑著說：我記得烏魯克城裡的每一個人呀。

「因為那個溫柔的人，是守護著烏魯克的存在。」

後來又過了幾年，他聽見了恩奇都驟逝的消息。  
烏魯克一度逼近毀滅，直到吉爾伽美什重新建立了這個國家，他也回到了王城，成為王身邊的護衛。即使是像他這樣的一個外人，都因為恩奇都的離去而痛哭失聲，他無法想像吉爾伽美什王經歷了多大的痛苦，所以當那具假貨出現在牆外的時候，他自願作為第一批去探勘的隊員。

因為邊境的人說那個『恩奇都』綁架無辜的民眾，說他屠殺村落，說他帶來魔獸，說他將要摧毀烏魯克。

他要親眼去看，然後親自回去稟報給王，說那個人不是您的恩奇都。

「你不會是他⋯⋯因為烏魯克的戰斧，我們的恩奇都，是一個非常溫柔的人啊。」

00 神代最後的吟遊詩人留下的紀錄

「我們願與神訣別，開創人類的時代。」

神明與人類訣別真的是必然的結果嗎？  
不，不是，至少楔曾經願意被綑綁，鎖曾經願意聽令於神，因為註定要成為敵人的他們，成為了獨一無二的摯友。恩奇都是神的手所捏出的泥人，出於對他的友愛，吉爾伽美什曾經是能被束縛的。

但是神啊、你們將人類看得太過簡單， 祢們誤以為人子永遠不能與神明匹敵，祢們誤以為人類的命運永遠在神的掌握中，可自從他們兩個相遇之後，難道不是每一件事都遠超出祢們的預料？

祢們誤以為半神的王能夠被矯正向神、你們誤以為神的造物不會被人類同化，但是吉爾伽美什學會了去愛自己的子民，恩奇都學會反抗創造自己的造物主，為了平原上的人類，他們夷平了森林、屠殺了神獸，至此祢們終於感到恐懼，進而拆散他們。

可若從母獅那裡奪走了幼獸，若從雄鷹那裡折走半邊翅膀，又怎麼不會招致殘酷的報復？

「祢們從楔懷裡奪走了鎖，還冀望他會敬畏祢們嗎？」

祢們以為那個王收斂的心性是因為受到神的感召，祢們以為那具鎖將聽從號令完成你們所有的願望。祢們妄圖以吉爾伽美什來彰顯神的信仰，妄圖以恩奇都來繫緊神與人——但是恩奇都將吉爾伽美什與人民緊緊連繫，而吉爾伽美什決定了他的國度不再需要神。

混雜著神性與人性的天之楔、混雜著人性與獸性的天之鎖。

放棄了崇高的神格、放棄了強大的獸格，吉爾伽美什與恩奇都相遇相伴，跌跌撞撞地學習如何成為人類，他們選擇與大地及大地上的人們並肩前行。

那是神與人最大的不同，因為人類能夠虔誠的相愛。

「吉爾伽美什王與神代訣別，作為給一生的摯友最盛大的弔唁。」

✯


End file.
